


夜宴时分

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Some Cuckolding, Milk Stimulation, Milking, Nipple Play, Sexual Partner, big dick, dick friction, wine as lube, 也许有刀, 乳首玩弄, 产乳, 催乳, 巨根, 微量NTR, 炮友关系（？）, 红酒润滑, 肛交, 肛门指交, 酒后乱性, 阴茎互蹭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 邀请Dionysus把酒言欢，不过只是想要借酒消愁，欢庆一场来释放空虚，可如今醉到失去理智的他，究竟在做着什么..
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	夜宴时分

“嘿..好伙计，你要是这么对我乱来的话，可别我怪我对你乱来呵？”掌心轻抵在Zagreus向自己胸前贴靠的嘴唇，Dionysus带着满脸微醺的酒意呵呵笑道，“与上一次众神相聚你冥府里开的那场宴会里比起来，你现在的酒量越来越不行了啊。”  
低头看着匍匐在自己腿面上的小小神，双眼半阖显得迷离而恍惚，仅仅几小杯葡萄佳酿就被灌得烂醉如泥的他，支支吾吾用被捂住的嘴哼哼叨叨些奇奇怪怪的想法。  
“Dionysus..好..好兄弟..我想知道，你胸前的..嗝..奶..是不是酒味的..？”  
“嗯..？你想尝尝吗？”  
移掌滑过王子粘附酒汁的下巴，二指轻轻捏住柔软的两颊，狂欢之神用一双明艳的紫眸直勾勾地盯着对方飘渺不定的醉眼。  
“嘿嘿..”Zagreus一只手搭上Dionysus屈起的手臂上，傻傻地笑着，“笨蛋..男人怎么会有乳汁呢..？你再..罚一杯！”  
“不罚不罚，你不信我有，可不代表我觉得你没有啊？”  
抬手化出一杯浓郁醇香的红酒，Dionysus沿着Zagreus被捏揪着嘟起的嘴唇，咕噜噜地猛灌而下。神情恍然的王子并无抵抗，像是一只慵懒懵懂的幼犬，尽管将送到嘴边的好意全盘接受。  
顺着雕纹金杯的边缘，玫红色的酒液淋漓泼洒，凌乱褶皱的衣物沾上粘稠甜浆，与微微发烫的肌肤若即若离。Zagreus只当是对方一如既往地和自己开着玩笑，饮毕还抿抿嘴唇，醉不成声便勉强地支起拇指称赞酒好。  
他似是根本没把上面那句暗示给听进去。  
不过，就算是想要抗拒，他也丝毫没有任何主动的机会。  
“嘿Zag？”松手，昏沉沉的小王子立马倒趴在Dionysus的腿前，也不知是没了力气还是醉到了极点，“Zag，狂欢之夜才刚刚开始啊。”  
俯身托住Zagreus微微后顶的臀部，瘦瘦小小的身子轻易就被举上身前，搓揉有些散乱的黑发，Dionysus好似摆弄精致的布娃娃一样，将他的双腿分开，使其岔坐在自己的前腿上。  
“Zag，你现在满身都是我的味道。”上齿蹭过湿粘的颈侧，酒神于锁骨上汇积酒泊的内凹处伸舌，弹挑水渍，又绕环舐尽，再将凸起的骨迹吮吸啃咬，留下一斑红紫的痕块。椭圆的小印在唾液浸润下莹莹水亮，若霏霏细雨打湿的烂熟葡萄。  
“唔..痛..不罚..”  
“不罚酒了Zag，光喝酒多没意思，不如再找些乐子玩个尽兴。”牵扯下腰间的绑带，酒兴中就半褪至肋的外衣哗啦落下，原本平坦的腹部微鼓，未进晚餐的胃囊被香醇的美酒填得充盈满足。  
“嗯..玩桌游输了..才脱..”伸手握住同伴顺势游走上腰侧的手，Zagreus喃喃醉语，“你还没陪我..玩呢..”  
“哈哈哈哈，仔细想想，你那桌游有几个人愿意和你玩？能进你房间和你‘玩’的，想必都是冲着你这幅身子来的吧？”  
Dionysus腾出另一侧的手抚过Zagreus热滚滚的脸，宠溺般地拍了几下，拇指拨开他醺醺上扬的嘴角，呵入一口紫蒙蒙的酒气，舌尖勾住上齿，在他敏感湿润的上颚上来回擦绕。更多的酒精以汽雾的形式弥散入喉，飘进脑海，与舌舐所带来的酥麻感一同将最后的清醒催化溶解。  
“唔..嗯..”  
不自觉分泌的唾液味若发酵的甜果浆，漫延过Dionysus缠绵的舌缘，缓缓淌过唇边，一滴打在胀红的乳首上。  
“哈..”  
吮嗦漉漉涎水，Dionysus离唇牵长液丝，任其搭起颤颤巍巍的索桥，慢慢垂落，直至瓦解成两道细细的银线。他解开发上的束绳，蜷曲的紫发瞬间散开肩头，在酒汗濡润下绕成几束。凝视纤长睫毛遮蔽下尽显媚态万千的异色双瞳，红的像是刚刚点燃的欲火，绿的像是半青不熟的涩果，他虽昏醉，却也难耐内心的渴求。  
“唔..”  
“你想要吗？”  
“嗯..”  
“你想要什么？告诉我，告诉你最亲密的酒友，Zag。”  
“嗯..帮我。胸口..好胀..”  
“那你相信，男人也可以产出乳汁吗？”  
“唔..呃..啊—”  
掐捏乳尖，涨溢的白汁噗滋呲出，温温的暖液溅在脸颊，Dionysus勾指抹下，嘬食那经过魔法催生而出的浓醇乳酒。  
“..痛吗？”  
“唔..你..？！”  
如此异常的生理行为让王子感到难为情，尤其是在这位爽朗豪放的损友面前。他羞得推搡起对方的肩，可这毫无力度的挣扎，在Dionysus看来就如是撒娇一般。  
“Zag，你赌输了，输的人要继续脱。”  
含住另侧乳头，嗦吸缓缓渗出的奶水，酒神一手蘸着方才的溢乳将粉晕揉抹，一手张开虎口，小心翼翼地蹭下Zagreus紧贴肌肤的红裤。  
“嗯..”  
下褪的裤缘勒过性器，本就敏感的茎体在一紧紧的压迫后变得更加燥热难耐，王子微微一颤，在胸部的玩弄下声声娇喘，抱紧了身前密友厚实的背。  
叠齿轻轻咬合红肿的乳头，再而吐舌环舐，Dionysus抬头看着面容略显痛苦的Zagreus，坏笑着咂咂嘴，仿佛是在回味那醉人的乳香。  
“不要..嗯..”  
“啊..Zag，难得一场只有你我两人的晚宴，你不是希望我再多陪你一会儿吗？”  
“唔..”  
轻拨胸侧的肋纹，掌心慢慢摸至脐下，绕过挺立的性器，Dionysus粗厚的手伸三指勾托住茎底两睾的凹陷，缓速地向上推揉。  
“嗯..啊哈..”  
“放心，我的好伙计，我和Thanatos那个扫兴鬼不一样，”拇指蹭擦睾肉，酒神转四指把握住饥渴不已的性器，弹指小幅震击着，“只要你说你需要我，陪你多久我都愿意。”  
“呃..呜..”  
“感觉到不舒服的话，告诉我就好。”  
擦拭胸乳上残留的乳汁，Dionysus手按在Zagreus微微前挺的后腰上，又把他稍稍向自己靠拢了些。  
绕握底端，上滑扯拉，再于深粉的肉顶摩擦打转，Zagreus在Dionysus挑逗般的触碰中轻轻颤抖，享受着来自密友充满爱欲的关照与抚摸。  
摩擦生热，性器愈发温烫，掌缘不断地压皱茎体的皮膜，又在下行的同时将其扯平。如此反复着，Dionysus趁势拉开腰下的裹布，粗长的阴茎早已被身前小神淫荡的颜情撩拨得煎熬，现一释放，胀大的顶端就硬挺挺地贴靠在了对方红烫的肉柱上。  
“Zag，有福同享啊？是不是该让我也舒服舒服了？”  
“呃..呜..”  
Dionysus在愈来愈快的刺激后故意松手，食指粘了粘顶口流下的透明滑液，在Zagreus的耳廓上细细揉捻。  
被酒精和性欲冲昏头脑的小王子哪还有力气帮他，就连自己还想要，还不愿停，想求着对方继续下去，都没办法把几些个字节说出口。  
当然，Dionysus也明白他此时的状况，更是摸透了他那欲求不满的小心思。他托住Zagreus汗淋淋的小腰，挪至前上，用自己的巨物蹭过对方滚烫的茎肉，再向回拉，挪其顶端对准睾底，预备着下一次直达自己前端的推磨。  
生而健朗，精力充沛的狂欢之神根本不介意多费这些力气，紧抱着瘦小冥神的腰，上上下下来回顶蹭着。闪烁不定的星星在Zagreus醉沉沉的瞳孔中明灭，朦胧中浮现出对方壮硕的性器，那可比他所见过的要大得许多。  
也不知是不是酒意催情，Zagreus太想品尝那根胯下巨物了，光是想想那被塞填得满满胀胀的充盈感，他就兴奋地难以自己，不得再为对方当个性爱的小玩具磨蹭几下，就不争气地泄了出来。  
热呼呼的白浊洒在Dionysus的腹前，疲软的茎体耷在腿间，与架在其上的膨大对比更是鲜明。  
他本就醉红的脸红得更深了，或许是因为自己难堪的模样赤裸裸地展现在了最亲密的伙伴眼前，又或许是因为没能给予对方同等的快感..？  
他不明白，大概是胡思乱想吧，反正他醉得厉害..  
欢庆佳宴，真情流露也好，疯癫呓语也好，只当是抛却一切烦恼和忧愁的如痴如幻的现实来享受便是..  
更何况，此刻将与自己缠绵的，是他仰慕又欣赏的酒神Dionysus呢？  
“Zag，没事的，”轻嘬Zagreus水润润的嘴唇，Dionysus按住他的肩，慢慢地把他推倒在柔软的床垫上，“光是看到你这幅可爱的模样，我就感觉心被浸在了甜腻腻的果酒里。”  
唇瓣相合，久久未分，Dionysus酣畅淋漓的画像随意地贴在床铺边侧的墙壁上，浓郁醉人的酒气依旧弥漫满屋，与其说是甜酒精的余味尚未散尽，倒不如说这位酿造葡萄酒的神祇本身就散发着一股诱心的醇香，驱动着内心对洒脱与自由的向往，让生于闭塞冥界的小小血神憧憬不已。  
“唔..Dionysus..”  
他们总能在彼此身上寻得微妙的联系，仿佛是来自某个平行的时空般，正如Dionysus所说的那样，他们一心同体，无论相离相聚，那蹦跳的心脏，永远都保持着相同的频率。  
“好伙伴，我一直都在。”  
酒神抚摸着Zagreus汗湿的裸体，握住胸丘轻轻挤按着。依靠魔法而非自然产出的乳汁渐渐收敛，但年幼王子丰满的胸脯还是那样地惹人喜爱。前胸被情趣般地再次抚弄，对方硬挺的性器紧紧压在自己的下腹，即使离后臀还差着多少距离，Zagreus渴求的欲望早就咕噜咕噜地像是煮沸的烈酒，焦急地等待着他所想要的满足。  
“我想..想要你...”  
他说得含糊，说得轻柔，仿佛窝在怀里的小奶狗，哼哼吠吠，又不好意思表露那种听起来不太对劲的情色想法。  
“我也想，Zag，”顺着颈部，Dionysus吻至肋底，湿润的舌绕过脐周，启齿啃咬下腹根根汗透的绒毛，瘙痒夹杂微痛，令Zagreus不禁颤抖，“但是..不能这么着急..”  
直背坐立，Dionysus将氤氲酒雾绕在指间，化作粘稠而柔滑的液体，透明带着微紫，散发着葡萄果浆的诱甜。  
“我想我们还是需要做好充足准备的，虽然我也很焦躁..但是..我不希望给你留下痛苦的回忆。”  
酒神伸一指入穴，蠕动着内顶，渐渐上勾，触及到稍硬的腺体。Zagreus在一阵又热又麻的静电感中呻吟着，挤出几露透明的滑液，与黏糊糊的酒水搅拌在一起，由内部若打蛋般奏出的淫乐，咕啾咕啾地从外面都可以听得到。  
在身体感受到某种信号的刺激后，肛道开始变得放松，Dionysus趁机又塞入了另两根手指。中指继续保持勾挑，食指与无名指则向两侧作剪状，以确保比起开括时轻微的撕拉感，快感于此时更占一层优势。  
拉出手指，将满指液体在床单上擦净，Dionysus握住自己胀大的性器，蹭上肛口的莹亮亮的水痕，他埋入Zagreus的左耳后，按住他轻颤的肩膀，慢慢地挺入后穴。  
“呜..”  
湿凉的甬道愈渐充盈，巨大的棒状物越进越深，酸酸胀胀的感觉似是快要袭卷至腹部，从他那平卧下微凹的小腹上，用一丘小小的隆起，尽数诠释了对方所带来的满满当当的爱意。  
抽出部分，又继续内顶，出入反复，从肛门到直肠，冲击从前列腺撞到膀胱，Zagreus弓起腰背，痉挛不止，他感觉自己高潮了很多次，又感觉自己还未达到巅顶，他在迷醉淫靡的快感中沉沦，像是掉进了媚药混合的酒窖，淫欲烧身，除了想被用力地狠干，他的脑子里揪不出任何有价值的什么东西..  
有价值的东西..  
他在背德的愉悦中落下了什么呢..？  
正值凡间战乱四起，在纷争与纠葛中死去的士卒百姓不计其数，徘徊游荡的冤魂等待着死神给予他们现世的解脱，Thanatos架起收割灵魂的镰刀，忠心耿耿地履行着他的职责。  
可是..忙于奔波的他，到底有多久没有回家了呢..？  
除了那张贴在表彰榜上的死板着脸的画像以外..  
他有多久没见过他了？  
他又有多久没有做爱了..？  
邀请Dionysus把酒言欢，不过只是想要借酒消愁，欢庆一场来释放空虚，可如今醉到失去理智的他，究竟在做着什么..  
紫发与黑发缠绕打结，青绿的葡萄藤与红橙的桂冠在彼此的喘息与汗雾中朦胧，Zagreus感觉自己的左肩被嘴唇用力抿住，随后是一阵温热的旋流，注入肠管。  
“Thanatos——！”  
忍受住每一根肌肉的战栗，Zagreus突然清醒似的捂住了嘴，Dionysus闭上双眼，贴在他脸颊的旁侧，温柔地笑着。  
“Zag，”他在耳边低语，“有你的酒宴很赞..真的。”  
“Dionysus..我..”  
“我说过，如果你需要我，我随时都可以来陪你。”  
后撤身体，酒神拔出性器，汩汩精液在床单上形成斑斑浊痕迹，他解开身后的兽皮披在Zagreus的身上，抚摸着他湿哒哒的头发。  
“只要你愿意，我们永远都是最亲密的酒友..”  
Dionysus再次亲吻他沾满汗珠的额头，抿入口的汗液咸酸而含苦涩，他不介意。  
作为狂欢的盛宴之神，仅是将彼此爱慕，彼此需要作为享欢相合的前提，他明白对方的情感，只是..  
只是这一次，他希望他不要为自己的回馈而感到愧欠..  
因为他只希望他能感到快乐，就像他们在做的时候那样。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉我总是在NTR坏男人..总之是瞎写的脑洞产物，献给商鞘老师做生日礼物！！


End file.
